Ensayo
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: No se sentía nerviosa a su lado. Tenia terror al estar a su lado. Sin embargo, debía recordar que: Fue ella la que le pidió ayuda para ese bendito ensayo que debía entregar en tan poco tiempo. FlippyxFlaky One-shot.


**¡Hola a todos! :D...Bien, hace tiempo, le prometí a una fantástica escritora y hermosa persona que le escribiría un One-shot en honor a ella, Y estoy hablando de la fantástica Sukima Moe. Por lo que esta pequeña historia va dedicada a ella, gracias por ser un apoyo para que continué escribiendo, Bella. :)**

**HTF es propiedad de MondoMedia. **

**Ensayo**

Sus manos temblaron contra la tapa de aquel libro que sostenían sus manos. A su lado podía sentir la respiración calmada de aquel sujeto, que tanto terror le profetizaba. Era cierto, Flaky no sentía nerviosismo estando con Flippy, ella sentía miedo, terror. Una fobia demente hacia él. Sin embargo, se permitió recordarse que fue ella la que le había pedido ayuda, fue ella la que rechazo la ayuda de Cuddles, para darle más tiempo con su novia, y también fue ella la que en esos momentos tenía que entregar ese ensayo de mil palabras, narrando las enfermedades mentales que tomaron los soldados en la guerra ocurrida hace cinco años atrás. Entonces…¿Qué persona mejor que Flippy para ayudarle?

Él había vivido esa guerra en primera persona, la sintió en su carne mediante cortes, quemaduras, que dejaron cicatrices en su cuerpo bien formado. Pero, eso no sacaba el hecho de que aun temía de él, debido a su pequeño problemita.

A su alrededor no había más que silencio, que era cortado por el sonido filoso de las hojas de los libros bien cuidados. Ella felicito mentalmente al militar por mantener en tal orden la biblioteca municipal, antes de humedecer su dedo para pasar a la otra hoja algo amarillenta.

-Mira- llamo a su lado la voz calmada y suave de él haciendo que ella posara la atención en la hileras de palabras que el gran dedo le indicaba- Si colocas esto, y esto otro. Posiblemente te sumen punto- Ella se tomo unos segundos para leerlo con atención.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ese sargento, líder de ese grupo de soldados, quedo con ese problema?- se atrevió a preguntar mirándolo con atención.

-Sencillo, yo fui amigo de él antes de que le sucediera tal accidente- confeso haciendo que la rojiza mirada de la estudiante de Psicologia, se quedara con asombrada y puesta en él—Recuerdo cuando la ambulancia lo trajo al campamento con medio cráneo perforado. Era un gran tipo, lástima que quedo sin la capacidad de mover medio cuerpo—Si dijera que esa confesión no la sorprendió, estaría mintiendo, claro que lo había hecho.

-¿Cuantos años tenias cuando comenzó esa guerra?- Intento cambiar de tema, aun recordaba esa época en donde él y ella solían frecuentarse a menudo y salía un tema por de ese estilo. Claramente, de esas charlas ella salía con medio cuerpo destrozado o un trauma grave en su mente, por culpa de ese militar a su lado.

-Diecisiete. Mis superiores me hicieron pasar a mí a varios chicos, como mayores de edad para poder participar en ella- emitió con su mirada puesta en el libro que descansaba en sus manos grandes.

-Se me hacia extraño que cumplieras simplemente veintiuno el día que te festeje tu cumpleaños- soltó golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano.

Una sonrisa dulce y algo paciente, recorrió los labios delgados de él haciendo que ella sintiera como la sangre ardía en sus mejillas blancas.

-Si…esa fue la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que alguien me hizo- recordó cerrando sus ojos con nostalgia.

Durante los dos años que había estado en la guerra, y la mayor parte de su infancia en el escuadrón de menores, jamás alguien se dio el tiempo para hacerle tal cosa. Nadie festejaba sus cumpleaños, porque en ese lugar no se festejaban las victorias contra la muerte, en ese lugar se festejaba la derrota frente a ella. Cuando llego a ese pueblo, justo después de que la guerra se diera a su fin, y con ella su retiro temporal del ejercito, se mantuvo un año solo, sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su estúpido vecino o algunos de los habitantes de tan característica ciudad.

Pero grande fue su error a salvar a ese "niño" descuidado que estaba por cruzar la calle sin mirar hacia los lados, con el solo fin de salvar un asqueroso perro callejero. Como también fue grave su error, al confundir a ese "Niño" con lo que aparentaba ser. No fue hasta que Flaky lo golpeo en la entrepierna, con su cara sonrojada y sus brazos en forma de cruz sobre su pecho que fue que se dio cuenta de su tal error. Flaky era una niña, o más bien, una adolecente que estaba por dar sus últimos años de secundaria, para luego continuar con una carrera de Universitaria.

Se dio el lujo de mirar esa cara bella con cuidado, siempre había sido blanca y con rasgos afilados, lo cual le cautivaba. Su primer amiga, aquella que se permitió tomar su mirada de vida, extraña y diferente, para darse el tiempo de prepararle una fiesta en su honor. Festejando su victoria, su victoria hacia la muerte.

-Gracias…-soltó de pronto haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida.

-¿Gracias por qué?- pregunto con su voz suave, haciendo que él sonriera con goce.

-Por darme otra oportunidad…-hablo suavemente, como si fuera un murmullo en aquel silencio que los rodeaba. Estaba al tanto del terror que le tenía a él, o más bien a, Flipqy. Pero a pesar de eso, ella había recurrido a él para pedir ayuda. Eso lo hacía feliz, de una manera extraña.

-No tienes que decir gracias.- susurro volviendo su vista carmesí a aquel libro, pero sin prestarle atención. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron antes de hablar- Eres mi amigo y punto, nunca lo dejaste de ser, por más que huya de ti. Jamás dije que nuestra amistad se perdió…- Flippy la miro con seriedad, ante el sonrojo intenso que tenían aquellas mejillas- Además…-hizo una leve pausa, para girar su rostro a un lado, buscando un libro, sin darle la posibilidad de que él viera aquel rojo intenso que tomaba su piel clara- Fue por ti que pienso seguir con esta carrera, para buscarte alguna cura…-confeso acariciando con la yemas de sus dedos el lomo de un libro oscuro.

La sorpresa se mostro en su rostro al escucharla decir tal cosa, pero una sonrisa dulce la remplazo, mientras tomaba su pequeño mentón con sus manos grandes y algo calludas, ante el entrenamiento.

-Eres linda cuando te lo propones, puercoespín miedoso- susurro mirándola con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro. Ella aparto su mano con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño molesta. Volvió su mirada al libro sonrojada, él siempre la llamaba de esa manera, y siempre causaba el mismo efecto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y un enojo la poseía ante tal ofensa.

-Cállate, oso gruñón-murmuro bajito inflando sus mejillas molesta. Él no perdió el tiempo para tomar aquel rostro pequeño entre sus manos y posar sus labios sobre los suyos, en un delicado roce. Una caricia delicada, haciendo que un escalofrió placentero rodeara su columna vertebral. Los acaricio nuevamente, succionando un poco esta vez, el labio inferior. Cuando sintió que un leve suspiro era soltado de ella, sonrió de lado mientras se despegaba de ella para volver su atención al libro. Frente a la avergonzada y confundida mirada de ella.

-Puercoespín miedoso, tienes que entregar este ensayo en dos días, te recomiendo que empieces ya- aconsejo con su mirada entrecerrada, y esa sonrisa aun en su rostro. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido antes de mostrarle la lengua de manera tan infantil, que a él le causo gracia el solo hecho de presenciarlo.

-Tonto…-la escucho murmurar mientras él se levantaba del asiento para ir a buscar otro libro a una estantería cercana.

-Miedosa- ataco él depositando un sonoro beso en su suave mejilla derecha, antes de perderse entre las grandes e imponentes estanterías de esa biblioteca.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, fue corto, pero me sentí a gusto escribiéndolo, por lo que pensé en darle una continuación pero claramente la iba a cagar apenas escriba el primer párrafo...jeje**

**¿Reviews? C:**


End file.
